


Hollow Victory

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Serial: Castrovalva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master's plans are foiled again, in a most unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 127  
> Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 6

When he planned the trap on Castrovalva, he'd imagined his victory over the Doctor. The reality is disappointing; addled by regeneration sickness, he doesn't realize there's an enemy to fight. The Master gives him a sleeping draught and puts him to bed.

Alone, he indulges in a fantasy of the Doctor; beautiful new body naked, eager for his Master's touch. He slides his hand down around his cock and imagines the Doctor sinking onto him, the look of ecstasy as he takes his full length, the taste of the skin over his collarbones, the unconditional surrender he only dreams of.


End file.
